


Like a Good Neighbor

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Jensen, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Kink Bingo 2015, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared agrees to take care of his neighbor's son... out of the kindness of his... heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Good Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> Finally edited this. If you see an error, please, feel free to point it out.
> 
> written for: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/58159.html?thread=15895343#t15895343

Jared looked out of the window and smiled at the sight that graced his eyes. The neighbor boy was out by his fence playing with his Boerboel, Mer, again. The boy seemed obsessed with dogs. No, he mentally amended, he liked big _boy_ dogs. He barely brushed his hands over Foxy. She was a lovely Labrador bitch; and if Mer were not so well trained, he would have probably fucked the bitch full of pups by now.

Further proof that the boy only liked large male dogs, was the fact that the boy always looked like he wanted to punt the Chihuahua, Anubis, every time the little shit tried to nip his ankles. Who in their right mind would name their toy dog after a god? It was all a wee pretentious to Jared. Well, to be fair to Jensen; Jared had dreamed of punting the dog too; and he was 99.9% certain that Mer wanted him over for a midnight snack. Damned owners never kept an eye on the little ankle-biting shit.

Whatever, totally off topic. Jared knew the boy paid more attention to the larger dogs in the neighborhood, he knew Jensen liked playing with dogs, he had said as much, and because he often stared at Mer's sheath; licking his lips as he slowly ran his hand down his dog's body. Always hesitating at his haunch. He did the same thing to Bilbo, the Boxer down the street, but did not linger as long with him. Not that old Bilbo was interested in anything, but chewing on his toys, chasing his tail stub, and sleeping. 

However, Mer was interested in the boy and so was Jared. He wanted to know how far the boy would let Mer go. He was positive that with a little gentle persuasion, well he was sure his pup would be happy. He had spent months trying to figure out a way to arrange a private playdate between the two of them. He didn’t want the neighbors or, god forbid, Jensen's parents to find out anything that he had planned.

In the end, it was the boy's parents, who made it possible for Jared to act upon his own hidden desires. "Are you sure? I mean, I know he's thirteen and everything, but he can't cook and he might get hurt. So…"

"Relax, Mrs. Ackles. I understand. It's not easy leaving, even when you need to. I'm sure he and Mer will get along. Maybe I can make it easier on the boy by paying him to walk him or something. Besides, it wasn't that long ago that I was thirteen. Too old for hugs, but not old enough to pay taxes. I promise, I'll take good care of him. You have all of my numbers and I have your numbers. I hope that Mr. Ackles' parents get well soon. Accidents at an older age are nothing to make light of," Jared assured her.

"You are an angel amongst men. I am sure, Jensen will be happy to not, have to stay with the McMullan's again. Agnes is getting up there in years and… listen to me babble. I'll send our little Jenny over just as soon as he has packed a bag. Now, he has a key to the house, but he is to tell you before he comes traipsing over there. You don't need a heart attack at the ripe old age of 22. Do you need me to leave you any money or anything?" she rambled.

"We'll be fine. You should hurry. You don’t want to miss your flight," Jared kindly reminded her.

"Oh goodness, you're right. We'll be back in three weeks. Please, call if you need _anything,_ " she insisted; as she made her way back to their house.

Jared waved at her and then hurried in to Mer. They needed to have a talk before Jensen showed up. "Mer," Jared whistled. "Hey there boy. We are getting a house guest. No jumping him right away. Let him get used to the idea of being around you. I'll put him in your bed and yes, you can sleep with him. In no time; we'll have his curiosity piqued and you satisfied."

Mer wagged his tail and panted. Jared didn’t know if Mer understood or not, but he preferred to think that he did. That he at least understood that Jared would be in his corner and helping him claim his bitch.

Half an hour after their chat, his doorbell rang again. He shook his head and made his way to the door. He needed to remember to get a copy of the door key for Jensen, it would help facilitate the illusion of good-hearted _young_ neighbor. 

When he opened the door, an angry looking Jensen was standing there and kept shooting dirty looks to his parent's backs. "You shouldn’t be angry with them; they're just trying to do what is right, by you and by your grandparents. Besides, if something bad happens to them on the trip, you would feel awful."

Jensen jumped a good foot in the air, if not more, at Jared's words. "Mr. Padalecki, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that. I mean, what if I had mace or… or a taser. I could have hurt you!"

Jared looked at the boy and raised his eyebrow. "Your hands are to your sides, fist clinched as tight as could be. There is no space in those hot little hands to hold a can of mace or a taser. Look, wave to your parents and come on inside. I'll show you which room you'll be in."

"You mean I won't have to sleep on the couch?" Jensen asked, obviously shocked. Jared wondered if the McMullan family had made the kid sleep on the couch. Probably, Mrs. McMullan was peculiar about everything.

"You get a room with a bed. I should give you a warning though, Mer might wind up sleeping with you in the bed. He loves it in there. That is why the room only has a curtain for the door, so you won't be able to lock him out of there. Sorry about that," Jared informed him bluntly, not truly sorry about anything. He needed Jensen to get use to Mer and for Mer to initiate a few first moves.

"I-I don’t mind," Jensen whispered. Jared had to bite back his smirk when he noticed the boy blushing and being overall… fucking adorable. He loved it when things went according to plan (or better than.)

"Wave to your parents, Jensen. You shouldn't stay mad at your mom and dad for worrying about you. Besides, this time they left you with me; and I promise I am more fun than Mrs. McMullan is. I even have video games and movies your parents probably don’t want you to see," Jared whispered and wiggled his eyebrows.

The young boy blushed and smiled wider than Jared had ever seen. He waved farewell to his parents and then walked in as fast as he could. He waved to the boy's parents with a laugh. Both the parents relaxed and set out, quicker than they were moving at first, once he had shut the door. 

He turned and smiled, Jensen was on his knees petting Mer, eyes shining bright, with an air of innocence that only the uncorrupted youth has. Well, mostly innocent, he was still as curious as a kitten, especially in the sexual department. Jared supposed he was as curious as any boy who has just breached the puberty line.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the kitchen and order us a pizza. Any topping you don't want?" Jared asked. Might as well feed the boy while giving him a little alone time with Mer.

Jensen looked at the man and bit his lip. "No pineapple, anchovies, or bell peppers?"

"What's wrong with bell peppers? Do you mean jalapeno?" Jared asked with a chuckle.

Jensen wrinkled his nose as he rubbed more vigorously on his pet. "Too sweet when they're cooked. I like jalapenos, well enough."

"Right, one small sausage, jalapeno, and one medium Hawaiian coming up," Jared chuckled leaving the pair to get to know one another. 

Jared took his time as he ordered the pizza and even went to clean up a bit. When he finally walked back in, he had to bite back a moan. There, in the middle of the room, was Jensen and Mer doing a bit of rough housing. It was not much, but seeing his dog on top of the boy, and Mer's cock just starting to peek out from his sheath, was enough to cause his own 'interest' to, grow.

"Pizza will be here in 20 minutes. Might want to clean up some before it gets here. Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom and your bedroom are," Jared said, his voice a bit hoarse from the dryness (and the sudden need of a little alone time.) 

Mer followed closely and kept sniffing Jensen's ass as they made their way to the bedroom. The sight of Jensen giving his hips a little wiggle, rather than pushing the dog away settled Jared's resolve. There was no way he would turn down this opportunity. 

He was glad that Jensen's mother had trusted him with her precious son and that it was the summer. Having the boy around Mer 24/7, would entice the boy to let out his inner bitch. The part that Jared knew the kid had just barely hidden.

"Here you are. Bathroom is across the hall. The dresser is mostly empty, just a few of my old college shirts and shit, feel free to wear them if you want to. If you need more clothes, we can head over to your place after pizza and grab them. It goes for any games or toys you forgot. It's kinda musty in here, so why don't we open the window and let your room air out. Not all night though, don’t want some pervert to come in and snatch you away."

Jensen scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Perverts only take little girls. Boys are too much trouble."

Jared wanted to argue with the kid, but kept his mouth shut. It wouldn’t do to trip up this early in the game. So he just laughed and shook his head. "Come back to the living room when you hear the doorbell. It wouldn’t do to have cold pizza before midnight."

"Mom always throws out the left over pizza. She does not appreciate the delicate artistry of cold pizza. That's the proper way to judge pizza though. A lot of pizza can taste good hot, but to make sure it still tastes delicious the next morning; that takes an artist."

Jared had to laugh at how earnestly the kid had talked about pizza. "If I didn't know better, I would think you are trying to seduce me. You wouldn't seduce an old man, now would you?"

"You're not old!" Jensen squeaked out.

"I'm just teasing you; now put away your stuff." Jared made his way to the living room as quick as he could. He had planned to let Mer have a good fucking with the young boy; it had not crossed his mind to have a go with the boy. Now though… now, he hopes that Mer will share, because there is no way in hell he could pass up a chance with that hot little ass.

It was fortunate (or unfortunate… depending on how you look at it) that the pizza arrived just as Jared had steeled himself to go back to Jensen's room to see how far he could get. He had noticed that the boy did not deny any seduction attempts… just his age.

He smiled, paid for the pizza, and then smiled more when Mer and Jensen came out together. The pair looked gorgeous together. He had to bite back a moan as he imagined the boy tight little ass knotted like a needy bitch. Maybe he could introduce Jensen to some softcore gay porn. Get the idea in his head that there was nothing wrong with nudity. Yeah, he could do that.

They sat down on the couch and Jared cued up Birdcage. Nothing pornographic about it, but it would certainly test the waters for true softcore… and then something harder.

To Jared's relief, Jensen just laughed and shook his head. "Where can I put this?" Jensen asked softly once half his pizza was gone.

"Full already?"

"Not really, but I want to have some in the morning. Sorry…"

"No, don't apologize. I just don't want you to starve yourself just so you can have pizza in the morning."

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "I've already eaten more than I usually do. Trust me, I'm not starving."

Against his will, Jared felt a sudden urge to protect the young man in front of him. He still wanted to see Mer breed him, but he wanted to protect the boy from his own parents. "You only ate three slices. Most kids pack away 5-6 pieces."

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "Most kids aren't being pushed into becoming a model either."

"Model?"

"Mmhm, so far I've only gotten scout stuff and an underwear spread. My agent is looking into a few more pieces. Mom says we need the money, and modeling is easier than mowing lawns."

Jared's eyes glazed over as the boy spoke. He imagined that he was the photographer and Jensen his seductive subject. Maybe he could talk Jensen into having a few pictures taken with Mer. A few innocent… a few with his ass in the air… and a few of him being bred like the bitch he was.

"You're drooling, Mr. Padalecki," the boy whispered softly, before going to put the rest of his pizza away.

When the boy returned, well… the man couldn't help himself. "Do you flirt with all the older men, or am I a special case?"

"Perhaps, I'm only after your dog… perhaps, I am looking to be a bit naughty. Why? Am I bothering you Mr. Padalecki? Does fucking a virgin do it for you?" he asked as he batted his eyelashes.

Jared choked on his pizza, which caused the boy to panic. "I'm sorry. Please don't die. I'll be good, I promise," he muttered over and over as he pounded away at his wide back.

"I'm fine," he managed to choke out.

Jensen sat back and looked very much like the thirteen year old that he had become enamored of. "Where- Where did you hear such… language?" he finally asked.

"Internet," was the meek answer.

"I'll be honest; I don’t know if I love it or hate it. I mean, there is something to be said for dirty talk, but there is more to be said for innocence. Why did you do it?"

Jensen looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "The other kids warned me."

"Warned you about what?" Jared asked, though he had a strong suspicion.

"That the photographers and agents would be expecting _'special treatment'_ if I wanted to be a model or more. I-I didn’t mind giving a guy a hand job, but I totally chickened out when they went to kiss and touch _me_ ," he softly explained.

"Jensen, _why_ did you hit on me?"

The young boy just shrugged. "If I am going to lose my virginity, I'd rather it be with someone handsome. Someone I like."

"Uh-huh, why did you include Mer?"

"I'm really tired; I think I'll turn in early. Good night."

Jared watched the boy scramble away with a smile on his face. He reached over and ran his hand down Mer's back. "I think we'll skip the softcore porn. Go straight to the gay bestiality. See if that will get the boy's motor running. Go be with him. Give him a few nudges and see how he responds. Bark if you need me."

Jared watched fondly as Mer went after what he wanted, well, in a matter of speaking. He doubted that the boy would let him mount him tonight, but he would lay odds that it would happen before the boy's parents returned home.

To his surprise (and delight), an hour and a half later he could here a muffled woofing and quieted moaning come from the boys' room. When he walked in, his cock went from twitching curiously to full on interested so fast it hurt. "Fuck, I guess you really were just using me to get to Mer. You like feeling him eat your ass out baby? Does it make you feel like a big boy?"

Jensen scrambled to turn over, but Mer laid across the back of his thighs and prevented any further movement. "I'm sorry Mr. Padalecki, Mer was here and I was curious. Please, don’t tell my parents or throw me out."

Jared rushed over to the bed and stroked the boy's hair. "Don't worry. I'm not mad, I'm happy. Mer and I like you, a lot. I had plans on seducing you, but you seduced us. Both of us. I want to fuck you so bad and then I want to watch Mer mount you. Fuck you as if you were his little bitch and knot your ass. He wants to breed you, Jensen. Do you want that? Do you want us both to fuck you? Tonight? Right now?"

Jensen whimpered and writhed under Mer, who had been slowly lapping the sweat off the boy's back. "Please," he whispered.

"Please what? Please stop? Please, fuck your tight little virgin ass? What do you want, Jensen?" Jared questioned as he slowly ran his hand over the boy's back.

The boy whined and tossed his head from side to side. "Just…"

He stopped the touches and gently pushed Mer away. "Nothing will happen without your consent Jensen. Mer and I aren’t monsters. If you want us, you have to tell us."

"Please, fuck me. You and Mer, both. I want to be a whore… a bitch, but only for you two. I don’t want anyone else touching me. Please, use me; make me your dirty little whore Jared. I know you want it. Make me choke on your cock, open my ass good, so Mer can fuck me, and make me cum. Please," he begged like a professional.

"Fuck," Jared panted harshly before he claimed the young man's mouth. All his thoughts and plans had been dashed by this sexy wisp of a boy. 

"Yeah, that's what I want. Please Jay," Jensen pleaded. As he moaned and clawed at the covers under him as, he thrust his ass higher into the air as an offer to the pair.

"Shit, stay there, let Mer eat your ass out some more; I'll be right back with the lube."

"Hurry," the boy moaned as Mer assaulted his ass with his tongue, once more.

Even though it only took a minute, by the time he had made it back to the room; Mer was trying to mount his bitch, dry. "Hey, not yet, he has to be prepped first. We talked about this."

The boy looked startled at the words. "You talked about me?"

"Of course we have. He always gets randy after you play with him. I used to put out a listing on Craigslist, so he could get a bitch to fuck in your place, but I won’t have to do that anymore, will I?" Jared asked with a wicked smile.

Jensen moaned and spread his legs further apart. "Never again," the boy promised. As tempted as he was, he would never make the boy hold up to his promise.

Jared drizzled the lube down the boy's crack and smiled when the bitch moaned. "Deep breath," he said softly before sinking a single finger into the beautiful pink pucker.

"Shit, you're so tight," he muttered absentmindedly.

"Virgin," the boy supplied as he pushed back on the finger slowly working into him.

He smirked at the boy and whispered "Yeah, but not for long," before he slipped in a second finger.

"Hurts," Jensen cried out.

"Okay, let's try something else. You said you wanted to suck me. Why don’t we adjust a bit? This way you can suck my cock, Mer can rim you and I can stretch you some more. Think that will be enough of a distraction for you?"

The boy nodded before making the suggested adjustments. Jared groaned at the vulnerable frog position the boy had chosen to lay in. "Comfortable?" he asked as he petted Jensen's head.

"Yeah, how do I…" the question tapered off but Jared got the message.

"Just wrap your hand around the bottom and suck on the head. Don’t try to deep throat; you'll choke yourself. If you need to breathe, just use your tongue, and whatever you do, mind the teeth. Some men are into pain, but not me. You ready to try again?"

Jensen nodded before leaning down to suck on Jared's cock for the first time. Jared gave a small whistle to get Mer's attention and the dog wasted no time resuming his previous activity, this time with even more enthusiasm. Jared was happy that he had actually bought canine friendly lube since the first time Mer had gotten into his stash as a pup.

The boy was moaning as he sucked on his neighbor's turgid cock. Once he thought the boy was relaxed enough, he slipped two fingers back inside the tight ass. This time the boy moaned, rather than hissed.

He pushed back on the fingers and tongue as both stretched his virginal ass. Jared moaned while scissoring his fingers. Feeling the muscles relax, ever so slowly under his and Mer's ministrations. 

"Fuck, you suck cock like a damned pro. How are you doing down there sweetheart? Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as he slipped in the third finger, causing the young boy to whine and stiffen under him.

"Shhh, just relax sweetheart. We need to loosen you up, if you want us to fuck your sweet ass. I'll be honest Jensen, Mer fucking your sweet ass was always my end game, but you had to go and change the rules on me. I'm not complaining though. I never thought you would _willingly_ suck my cock, yet here you are, sucking me like a pro. Have you ever sucked cock before baby?"

The boy blushed and shook his head, but did not deviate from the task in front of him. He wondered what the boy had used to practice on, because there was no way a first timer was able to have a cock tickle his uvula and not gag on it.

After a few minutes, Jared hissed and tugged at Jensen's hair and shooed Mer back. "Got to stop, you're going to ruin me before we get to the main event. Do you still want Mer and me to fuck your sweet ass?"

Jensen pulled off with a slight whimper at the words. He did want that, so much. He nodded and shook his ass to taunt Mer into coming back, just a little.

"No baby, you have to use your words. You have to _tell me_ that you want me to do. You have to give me permission sweetheart. What do you want?"

The boy took several deep breaths. "Please, I-I want you both."

"Want us both to tickle you? Want us to feed you?"

"Please, fuck me. I want you both to fuck me. Please," he whimpered and begged.

Jared smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's dirty blond hair. "Think you can ride my cock? Hmm? Do you want it so bad; you'll fuck yourself on my cock while Mer eats your ass out?"

Jensen moaned and forced himself to talk, "Yeah, wanna do that. Want to ride your huge cock while Mer does that. Want to feel you in me as deep as you can go."

"Shit," Jared muttered. "I thought I liked the innocence, but you are saying all the right things baby. Stand up," he ordered.

The young boy stood and licked his lips as Jared positioned himself on the edge of the bed and his legs spread wide as he leaned back on his elbows. "Over in the nightstand, there is an extra bottle of lube. I want you to go get it and coat my cock with it. Then I want you to climb up here and ride me fast and hard. Want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

Jensen rushed to do as he was ordered. When he came back, he bit his lip as he drizzled the sweet smelling lubricant on the throbbing cock in front of him. He leaned down and gave a small sniff and lick. "It's like… cake or something."

"Uh huh, angel food cake. It's Mer's favorite treat, but I bought it with a special angel in mind."

The boy blushed and spread the lube all over Jared's cock, not sure, if he had meant him, but he could dream if he never asked. He was startled when a large hand gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "You know I meant you. I don’t see anyone else in here, and I doubt I could find someone as willing and anxious as you are. Now, why don't you, climb up here and give me a kiss, while you sit in my lap? I've been dreaming of your sweet ass squeezing my cock since I first saw you. Never wanted to fuck someone so young before, but there is something about your ass that just begs to be filled by a fat cock."

Jensen gave a slight whimper as he climbed up and kissed the man. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Jared line his cock up with his entrance. "Go slow," he ordered the boy as he snapped his fingers to bring Mer and his tongue back into play.

The boy's breath quickened, once he had managed to get the head of Jared's large cock inside his tight ass. This was as close to heaven as the man had ever been. He had never let Mer lick on his cock before, but neither could stop moaning as the Boerboel lapped at Jensen's stretched ass and the cock spearing the boy open.

"Holy fuck. You were sent here to kill me with pleasure, weren't you kid? It's a conspiracy between you and Mer, fess up."

The boy gave a breathy moan as he sank further on Jared's cock. "Yeah, told Mer how I wanted you to fuck me. How I wanted you to kidnap me, turn me into yours and Mer's sex slave."

Kidding or not, the thought of making this beautiful boy his sex slave, had more than a little appeal. He reached up, wrapped his hands around the narrow shoulders, and pulled the boy down on his cock while thrusting up into the tight heat.

"Careful what you say. It might just happen. We'll turn you into the slut and bitch you were meant to be. Keep you naked and make sure your ass is plugged 24/7. Would you like that Jensen? Do you want to be turned into a cock slut? Begging to have your beautiful ass and precious mouth stuffed?" he asked as he pounded up into the small boy riding his cock. Mer had abandoned eating out the boy's ass, but he was licking Jared's balls as if they were a special treat.

Jared would like to say that he pounded Jensen's virgin ass for hours, except that would be a bald-faced lie. He had _never_ fucked someone that tight. Add in the stimulation from Mer's tongue, and he feels that the seven minutes he did last, were a fucking miracle. Of course, that did not stop the boy from whining when he felt his bedmate empty his load deep inside.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know you need more sweetheart; that was why you wanted Mer, too. Do you still want him to fuck your sweet ass? To make you his bitch?" he asked as he dried the young boy's eyes.

Jensen whimpered and nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Okay, Mer get back," he ordered. "Should we go for ease or comfort sweetheart?"

"What?"

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen's slender hips. "A little of both, I think. Off you get," he muttered easing the young man off his cock and stabilizing him.

He grabbed several pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor. "Let's get you down there. It will make things easier on Mer and you. Ready to become his bitch?"

Jensen licked his lips and looked at the large dog. "You'll watch us, right?"

"Nothing will make me take my eyes off you. I want to see this. I want to watch Mer claim your fucking bitch ass."

"Okay, how do I…" his question trailed off as he waved at the pillows, blushing.

"Three pillows under your hips and one for your head; then just get on your hands and knees; and let Mer fuck your sweet little ass," Jared whispered in his ear huskily.

The boy hasten to do as ordered, obviously anxious and needing, since Jared had finished so swiftly. He gave a gentle push on the boy's shoulders while calling Mer back over. Once Jensen's shoulders touching the carpet, he tapped his knees encouraging him to spread his legs wider. Poor Mer stood there, tail wagging, his cock dropped from his sheath, and whining at the sight in front of him. Jared quickly retrieved the lube, gave Jensen's ass a good drenching, and then coated Mer's cock.

"Keep still Jensen, Mer's fixing to fuck you, just like you wanted," he warned as he scratched his Boerboel behind his ears.

The boy whined and shook his ass a little. "Please," he moaned.

That was enough for Mer; he trotted over and set about mounting his begging bitch. He whined as he kept losing his footing and missing the hole.

"Spread your legs more sweetheart. Make it easier for him to get to your sweet ass," Jared ordered calmly and then grinned as Mer found what he was looking for.

The dog fucked the boy brutally fast, knocking the wind from his whimpering bitch. "Relax, he's not going to ease up, and you wanted this. You needed this. Deep breaths, in through your nose and slowly out your mouth."

The young boy did just that, and with every breath he relaxed more; until finally he was moaning and thrusting back to meet Mer's powerful thrusts.

"Do you like it, Bitch? Is it everything you thought it would be?" he questioned the boy as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Y-yeah, shit. Oooohhhh, this… is so… dirty, wrong…"

"Perfect," Jared breathed. He bit his lips, already starting to feel more than a little aroused by the sight of his dog fucking the perfect ass of his young neighbor. "Up on your elbows bitch, I want to fuck your sweet mouth."

Jensen moaned as he pulled his weight up and opened his mouth. The change in angle caused Mer to fuck the boy harder, faster, and deeper. Which only got Jared hotter.

"Shit, I never thought you would be this perfect for us. Never knew we needed you this badly. You should see Mer's face; he has this huge puppy grin. As if he just knows, you are going to get knocked up with his pups," he praised the boy as he thrust shallowly into the willing mouth.

"Why don't you reach down and get yourself off baby slut? Let Mer feel how desperate you are for his cock… for his knot. Want his puppies inside you, don’t you?" Jared moaned, as he thrusted his cock faster and deeper into Jensen's pliant mouth. 

"Fuck, you're so damned beautiful like this. Tears running down your face as you choke on my cock, tugging on your little cocklet, and getting ready to have that tight little ass of yours knotted like the bitch you truly are. We're gonna keep you, forever. Mer and I want access to your lovely fuck holes all the time."

Several things happened all at once. Mer shoved his knot deep into Jensen's ass, effectively locking the pair together, which caused Jen to scream around Jared's cock. The vibrations from the scream had the man shove his cock deep into the boy's throat as he shot his second load of the night.

As much as he wanted to stay buried in the welcoming heat of Jensen's mouth, he carefully pulled out as soon as the boy stopped swallowing around his cock.

"You okay sweetheart?" Jared asked with a slight pant , as he petted Jensen's head.

"Thirsty," he croaked before hissing in pain.

"Mer, stop that. You know you can't go anywhere while you are tied to our bitch; you'll hurt him. Hold on Jen, let me get this big lug turned around and take some of those pillows away, and then you can lie on the floor. Get some well-deserved R & R."

He slowly helped Mer turn ass to ass with their bitch and carefully removed one pillows one at a time. Once he removed the last pillow under the boy's hips, he rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water and straw for Jensen.

"Drink slowly," he ordered as he brushed the straw against the boy's lips. Jensen had been fast asleep under a happy Mer when he came back into the room.

The boy blinked slowly and looked more than a little lost. Obviously, his memory came back to him when he wiggled his knotted ass, then ducked his head as he blushed.

Jared ran his fingers through his soft locks. "Come on sweetheart, Mer and I worked you over good. You need to be re-hydrated. Can't have you getting sick."

Jensen rolled his eyes as he followed orders, only stopping to wince when Mer started to get up.

"Mer! Sit or you won’t get a turn next time," growled at the anxious Boerboel. Mer pinned his ears back and ducked his head, chastised, but following orders perfectly. "Sorry about that."

The boy looked at him with wide eyes and a wicked grin. "Did you mean it?"

Jared sat there blinking, not fully understanding what was being asked. He had said a lot of things in the heat of the moment. "Did I mean…"

"That there will be a next time? That this isn't a one off thing for you and Mer?"

"Mer is a possessive son of a bitch and I certainly don’t do one offs. We can be together as much as you like, until your parents get home. Then we have to be careful."

Jensen snorted at the man's words. "Then I get pimped out to the next person who can 'advance my career'. I hate modeling."

"Have you told your parents?"

"My dad is whopped and what my mom says goes. She wants me to be famous, so she can live in the high life and bask in the sun. I am the means to her end. Shit!" he yelped when Mer took advantage of their distraction to pull free.

"Mer, if you hurt him; I swear I will have your nuts removed," Jared growled out as Mer slunk away. He went to Jensen's ass, parted his cheeks, and sighed. "A little puffy, but no bleeding or anything. You feeling okay sweetheart?"

"It hurts a little and it feels weird having something so… wet, dripping from my ass. I should probably go and get cleaned UP! Okily Dokily! Just gonna; fuck, again… please," Jensen begged as he felt Jared's tongue brush against his ass.

For the next ten minutes, only moans could be heard from the two as Jared cleaned his and Mer's spunk from Jensen's still winking ass. Jensen could feel his cock try to rise again, but he was still too wrung out to get up. Not that the boy didn't enjoy himself. He did until the point of tears.

Jared wiped his face on Jensen's discarded shirt, before getting up and pulling Jensen from the floor so they could both collapse on the bed.

"Hey Jen, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been on a trip, just by yourself?"

Jensen frowned and looked at the man. "Two months ago Mom had me fly to Colorado, in hopes of me getting a shoot."

"Did you get the job?"

"No, I-I wouldn’t let the man film me getting naked," he confessed with a blush.

Jared ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Good, have you ever thought about running away?"

"Every day for the past two years. If I had somewhere to run, I wouldn't be here right now. Not that I am not enjoying this, enjoying you and Mer, but I hate knowing that it has to end."

"What if it didn't have to?"

Jensen sat up in bed and looked at the man he had given his firsts to. "Want to tell me what you are thinking?"

"I've got a small house in Colorado. It's in the mountains and my closest neighbor is 5 miles away. It is not easily accessible. I usually stay there for the summer. I go to the village every few weeks to pick up supplies. It's hard in the winter, but with enough firewood and blankets it's easy to get used to riding out blizzards or being snowed in for a few weeks."

"Are you… I mean what… Jared spell it out for me," he begged.

"What if after you are here for a while, say 2 days before your parents are due back, I go grocery shopping, and you run away? Your parents know I usually leave for the summer, but they don't know where. I can give you the money, so you can catch a bus and a cab. You'll have to do a lot of walking, but if you want, I'll show up about a week after you get to the cabin. The joys of being a writer, is that people are used to me being eccentric and reclusive. I am very possessive; so I promise I will only share you with Mer. You can continue your schooling via correspondence courses. So what do you say? Do you want to be mine and Mer's sex slave?"

Jensen's breath quickened, before he lunged and clumsily kissed the older man. "I do," he whispered after they pulled apart.

They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, lost in the fantasy of their future. A fantasy that both of them would enjoy for many years to come.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Mer – Swedish for more


End file.
